


Colours

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Baekhyun did his best to run from his past but fate has a different plan for him.





	

**_CRIMSON_ **

Red.

Everything was red.

He was brought back to consciousness and the only thing that surrounded him was the frightening darkness and the vibrant color of blood. 

Crimson covered his hands and his eyes widen at the sight before him – a man his age was gasping for air, hands trying to take the knife out of his throat.

“S-spare m-me…” The man in front of him tried to say and he was shaking as he tried to reach for the sharp object.

“D-did I d-do this to y-you?” His voice hinted fear – fear that he might have attacked someone in his state of drunkenness, “I-I’m s-sorry…”

The man started to cough blood in response and he panicked, swiftly pulling the knife out of the man’s throat. Blood gushed out of the man’s throat, staining his face with red.

He trembled, his breathing becoming heavier as seconds passed by.

“A-are y-you dead?” He asked the man lying lifeless on the floor.

“Y-you can’t be dead!” He gripped the knife hard in frustration as he yelled at the man, “Why are you dead?!”

He grabbed both of the man’s shoulders and demanded him to wake up repeatedly. He even punched him in the gut in desperation to wake him up, “You have to wake up!”

“D-dad is d-dead…?” His attention turned to where the voice came from and he saw a little figure emerge from behind the sofa, “Y-you killed d-dad?” 

At that moment, his vision dimmed and the only thing on his mind was how to get rid of the kid, “Come here.”

“N-no! Y-you killed dad!” The kid said, running to the nearest room in what seemed to be the living area of the house and locking it before he could catch him, “I-I won’t come to you!”

“I will come to you then.” He warned, walking to the room where the kid went to. He tried to open the door first and indeed, it was locked, “Open this door while I’m asking nicely.”

“Go away! You killed my dad!” The kid yelled from the other side of the door.

“I’m still asking nicely kid,” He kicked the door with little force but it was good enough to scare the kid on the other side, “Open. It.”

“No!” The kid answered, “My mom is going to come and find out that you killed dad!”

He kicked the door again. This time, with more force, “Your mom would be dead right before she could report it to the police.”

“No! My mom would get me out of here and you’ll be taken by the police!” The kid shouted, voice already cracking.

He took it as a good sign that the kid was scared and kicked the door with all his might, breaking it open.

He saw the kid crying in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around his folded knees, “Too bad that you’re going to die today, kid. If you hadn’t see anything, I’d let you go.”

“You murderer!” The kid yelled, “You’re going to go to hell, you bad guy!”

He smirked before he strode to the kid who was trying to shield his body. It was futile. This will be the kid’s end and nobody will be able to testify that he’s the one who killed the man and his son.

“P-please spare me.” The kid shakily whispered, “M-my mom will be sad without me. I wouldn’t tell anyone that you killed dad! I-I’m really good at keeping secrets, mister.”

“It’s better to be sure.” He said and prepared to stab the kid with the knife he was holding.

Just when he’s about to pierce the knife through the kid’s skin, loud sirens outside the house was heard.

“W-what the…?” He looked outside the window and saw policemen already going down their vehicles, “W-who called the police?”

He looked at the corner of the room but the kid was no longer there. Instead, he was standing near the broken door, eyes glinting and lips forming into a grin, “Me.”

Before everything could register in his head, the kid screamed, “Help!”

And so he dropped everything and ran.

**_SILVER_ **

A knock.

No response.

Another knock.

Again, no response.

Consecutive loud knocks followed and little Baekhyun opened the door, only to see a tall beautiful woman, long hair dyed silver and face painted with heavy makeup.

“Good morning!” Baekhyun bowed with both hands on his navel as greeting.

“Don’t good morning me! There’s nothing good in the morning.” The woman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “Where’s your father?”

Baekhyun was shocked at the woman’s brashness but he still managed to answer, “H-he hasn’t come home since yesterday…”

“Where’s Baekhee?” The woman asked next.

“Mom?”

“Yes, your mom. Where is she?” The woman pulled him closer to her, “You’re not hiding your father, are you?”

“Why would I hide dad?” Baekhyun asked and the woman harshly let go of him, “M-my mother is o-out.”

“This early in the morning?” The woman raised a brow.

Baekhyun gulped, “S-she went t-to get g-groceries.”

“Are you sure?” The woman tried to pry in deeper, looking past Baekhyun to check if his parents were really not there.

“Y-yes I-”

A loud thud was suddenly heard, “What was that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the realization of who it might be and whispered to himself, “Mom…”

“What?!” The woman decided to get inside but Baekhyun quickly closed the door, “Yah! What are you doing?”

“I-I’m sorry, Ma’am! But I think my pet fell!” He lied and ran to where his mother probably was, “Mom!”

“Mom?” The woman heard from the other side of the door, “That lying bastard! Baekhee’s inside?”

The woman quickly slammed her fist on the door.

“Yah! Baekhee! Byun Baekhee!” The woman shouted in front of the house, “Come out here and tell me where Byun Hyunmin is!”

Baekhyun ignored the woman and ran to his mother who was shaking in fear near the dining area.

“Mom!” Baekhyun called.

“B-Baekhyun…” His mother sobbed, “Your father just called.”

“What did he say?” Baekhyun asked, “Is he coming home? There’s a woman looking for him!”

“He’s-”

“She’s looking for you too, Mom!” Baekhyun informed, “But I told her you’re not here like you said.”

“Help me stand up.” His mother ordered and he did as he was told.

“Mom,” Baekhyun started as he helped her up, “What did Dad say?”

“He’s… he’s not coming home for a while, Baekhyun.” His mother had trouble speaking but she continued, “Your dad… your dad… he did something wrong.”

“What did he do?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, “Dad would never do something wrong!”

“Yah! Kid! Baekhee!” The woman from outside yelled once more, “Open the door and let me talk to Byun Hyunmin!”

“Ma’am! I told you! My father’s not-” His mother covered his mouth and motioned him to keep quiet.

“Coming!” His mother answered, holding his hand and pulling him softly to the door, “Stay by Mom’s side while I talk to the woman, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and Baekhee opened the door. She was met with an all too familiar tall beautiful woman, expression angry and frightening.

“Yeoljin,” Baekhee greeted, “What brings you here in the morning?”

“Stop acting innocent! You know what your husband did!” Yeoljin pushed her and Baekhyun was quick to aid her, preventing her from completely falling down.

“I see that you haven’t changed one bit.” Baekhee commented, “You’re still the same girl from high school.”

“Stop changing the topic! Where’s your husband?” Yeoljin questioned.

“I’d hope you’d lower your voice since the neighbors might still be asleep this early in the morning. I don’t want to wake them up.”

“I don’t care about your damned neighbors waking up!” Yeoljin yelled, “Where is your husband? That guy Byun Hyunmin?!”

“He’s not here.” Baekhee firmly said, “Now that I told you that he’s not here, could you please leave-”

“Your son lied about you going to the groceries,” Yeoljin started and crossed her arms against her chest, “I think he’d be able to lie whether your husband is there or not too.”

“Don’t talk about my son that way! I told you already,” Baekhee walked towards Yeoljin with a fierce expression, “He is not here.”

“Let me search the house then.” Yeoljin challenged, moving past her and Baekhyun.

Baekhee did not let Yeoljin do her way though, immediately grabbing her wrist to stop her from getting any farther from their doorstep.

“I could sue you for trespassing.” Baekhee pulled Yeoljin in front of her, “I don’t think you’d like that, do you?”

“Stop using intelligence against me, you little bitch!” Yeoljin pulled her hand away and pushed Baekhee again.

“Stop using power against me, you monster!”

“Monster?!” Yeoljin laughed hysterically, “Who’s the monster who killed my husband?”

“How would I know?!” Baekhee yelled at Yeoljin and turned to Baekhyun with her expression turning soft, “Baekhyun, darling, go to your room.”

“Oh! You don’t know?” Yeoljin eyed Baekhyun with an evil grin, “That monster is your husband! Your husband killed my husband!”

“Hyunmin wouldn’t do such a thing!” Baekhee defended, “I could sue you-”

“Stop with your suing shits, bitch!” Yeoljin pushed her for the third time, “Your husband almost killed my son too! I could sue him for doing that and I could sue you for hiding him!”

“Would you stop pushing me?!” Baekhee pushed Yeoljin with an even greater force, “I told you, I’m not hiding Hyunmin! He’s not here!”

“You lying bitch!” Yeoljin pointed an accusing finger at Baekhee, “Maybe your son got the lying skills from-”

A slap.

“What the hell did you just do, you bitch-”

Another slap.

“You witch, I’m going to kill you!”

Yeoljin grabbed Baekhee’s hair in anger, pulling her outside the house, “I’m going to kill you for being a lying bitch and for laying a hand on me!”

Baekhee didn’t back down and tried to grab Yeoljin’s hair too, succeeding in her third try, “Not until I kill you first for talking shit about me and my son!”

“Your husband started shit! He killed my husband and almost killed my son!” Yeoljin yelled in the middle of their fight, “And now, you’re even hiding him!”

“Are you stupid or are you stupid?! How many times do I have to tell you that we’re not hiding him!” Baekhee pushed Yeoljin and got the upperhand, rolling both of them on the grass and immediately pinning Yeoljin on the ground, “I wouldn’t let a murderer get close to my son!”

Baekhee suddenly stopped when she realized what she just blurted out. Yeoljin smirked and used of Baekhee’s stupor as an opportunity to wriggle her way out of Baekhee’s hold.

Yeoljin grinned devilishly, “So you do admit that your husband killed my husband…”

Baekhee ignored her though and only looked back at Baekhyun who was still by the door, confused at the scene unravelling before him.

“Mom…” Baekhyun called, voice cracking, “Dad didn’t kill anybody, right?”

“Baekhyun, darling...” Baekhee crawled to Baekhyun, frustrated at how things were turning out. She held both of her son’s cheeks, wiping away his tears with her thumb, “Dad is… dad is…”

“Dad… killed her husband.” Baekhyun stated what Baekhee can’t and he took his mother’s hands off his cheeks and he ran away. He ran past his mother. He ran past the tall beautiful woman. He ran past everything that was on his way but the fact that his father, the man he respected the most, had killed someone’s husband continued to chase him.

**_SNOW_ **

Red stained his porcelain white skin. His face was no longer free from flaws as purple and black bruises started to appear on his cheeks. He felt yet another kick to his side. His vision started to blur as crimson flowed slowly from his forehead down to his nose. He tried to remove the foot holding him down on the cold snowy ground but it was futile, as the foot only pressed harder against his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

One last blow to his face and then he felt nothing. He wasn’t certain if it was because his body grew numb to the pain or if they really stopped beating him up.

Baekhyun tried to catch his breath, looking up at the sky where snow is slowly falling.

It has been a year.

A year since he saw that tall beautiful woman.

A year since his father can no longer be contacted.

A year since all the consequences of his father’s sins have been faced by him and his mother.

“You murderer!” _Ah, they’re still here,_ “You killed Jongdae, didn’t you?”

“He doesn’t come to school anymore!” _How was it my fault?_ “Ever since you talked to him! You lured him and killed him! Just like how your father killed someone!”

Baekhyun didn’t know why – why everyone had labeled him and his mother as murderers when it was only his father who killed someone. He didn’t know why they were treated as outcasts when they didn’t do anything wrong at all.

He wasn’t sure why.

But one thing he’s sure of was that he and his mother are innocent. He was sure that they didn’t do anything wrong.

He was also sure that he, in no way, have caused harm to Jongdae. He hadn’t even touched a single strand of his hair.

In fact, he helped Jongdae.

He helped him speak up, something he had never done ever since they started treating him like trash just because they think he’s a murderer like his father.

“Are you not going to an-”

“I think that’s enough.” _Another one of them…?_

Baekhyun heard a new voice, it was foreign to his ears – very much different from the voices of his classmates who were previously beating him up.

“S-sunbaenim…” _Why do they sound scared?_

He looked towards the side where the voice came from and he winced from the pain of movement. Moving his body is not an option now so he moved his eyes instead, capturing a figure of a boy, his white hair being the feature that Baekhyun noticed the most. _Or was that just snow on his hair?_

“I don’t think it’s right to beat up someone like that.” _He’s helping me…_

“He killed Jongdae!” _I didn’t._ “After talking to him, Jongdae’s not coming to school anymore! He killed Jongdae!”

“Do you have proof?” _Silence._ “Don’t go around blaming others if you don’t have any proofs that he really did it.”

“His father killed-”

“They’re not the same.” _He’s defending me…_ “Just because his father killed someone doesn’t mean he would kill another person too.”

“My mom said his dad killed your dad! Why are you helping him?!”

_My mom said his dad killed your dad! Why are you helping him?!_

_My mom said his dad killed your dad!_

_My mom said his dad killed your dad…_

_His dad killed your dad…_

_Yes… why are you helping me?_

“It doesn’t matter if his dad killed my dad or another person! What matters is that he’s not the one who killed my dad and how you’re treating him is wrong!”

_It doesn’t matter if his dad killed my dad or another person! What matters is that he’s not the one who killed my dad and how you’re treating him is wrong!_

_It doesn’t matter if his dad killed my dad or another person!_

_It doesn’t matter if his dad killed my dad or another person…_

_It doesn’t matter…_

_No… it does matter._

“I heard from my mom that his dad also tried to kill yo-”

“Just go.” _No. Just continue to beat me up._ “Go.”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks dampen from the tears that unconsciously fell from his eyes.

This is the boy who lost his father.

This is the boy who almost lost his life.

And that same boy is helping him get away from the wrath of people who thinks he’s just like his father and all he could feel was _guilt_.

The guilt of being helped by someone your own blood have almost caused harm to was creeping inside his body and he didn’t like it.

For the past year, Baekhyun questioned why they needed to face everyone’s judging stares and harsh criticisms when it was his father who killed somebody. He wondered why they were rejected by everyone when they were actually innocent.

Now he felt the emotion needed for him to answer all his questions.

Guilt.

He felt guilty because his father killed somebody and almost killed a child who is a few years older than him just to get away with it.

He felt guilty because it was his father who did it.

It was his own blood, his own flesh.

He was directly related to him and in the past year he never once thought that someone had just lost his father because of his own father. He never once realized that that someone had almost lost his life because his father was crazy. His father was crazy. _Why would Dad kill someone?_ That’s one of the few questions Baekhyun asked himself in the past year. _Why would Dad leave us with this problem? Why are people treating us bad?_ He only thought of himself and his mother. He didn’t think of the people who experienced an even greater damage because of his father’s crime and thus, he never felt guilt.

Baekhyun continued to consider himself as a victim of it all and failed to think of the situation of the actual victims of his father’s sin.

He really only thought of himself.

But now, the boy who almost died – and who he never once thought of – was witnessing how badly he was treated by his schoolmates and thinking that it doesn’t matter if he’s the son of the guy who killed his father because what the others were doing to him were still wrong. 

Baekhyun thinks that he actually deserved to be miserable.

**_GUNMETAL_ **

_“Why did you help me?”_ Baekhyun wanted to ask but his entire body is in pain and even opening his mouth to speak hurts so he just let the boy carry him gently on his back.

Being up close to the boy, Baekhyun noticed some details about him that he didn’t get to see when he was still lying on the ground. 

He looked exactly like his mother, Baekhyun noted first. His expression was ice cold _but his face was breathtakingly beautiful._

Next, he smelled like flowers which brought Baekhyun to think of spring when it was winter.

And lastly, Baekhyun realized that _it wasn’t snow_ – his hair. He should’ve noticed that it looked like his mother’s, only shorter.

Baekhyun was really hesitant to accept his help. 

The boy’s face was really cold that Baekhyun thought holding on to him would make him shiver but his hand was actually warm. He emanated warmth that Baekhyun needed the most in the cold season.

So he accepted it – gripping the boy’s hand even tighter.

He shouldn’t have held on tight though.

_It would be hard to let go._

**_BLACK_ **

_The world is cruel_.

Baekhyun wasn’t aware of the intensity of despair the world can give until he finally experienced it himself. With _him_ , he was under the impression that the world is filled with goodness. He believed in the reality presented upon him but he didn’t know that _that reality_ wasn’t real. It was nowhere near real. And he started to learn the truth in reality the hard way. When the hand that held his hand tight was no longer in his grasp – when _he_ left.

He realized that there was actually more evil than good in the world. He discovered the heart wrenching pain caused by despair. He came into the conclusion that the reality, goodness and hope that he saw before was a fairytale, _an illusion_.

As he grew older, things became harder for him and his mother.

It was true, _people forget_.

People moved on from the incident. But the moment they did, it was all too late.

Baekhyun and his mother were already drowning in the effects of being discriminated by the people. His mother, who was fired from her job and was never accepted for interviews, was forced to apply for loans, loans and more loans until the given interest is higher than the actual amount that they borrowed. Baekhyun had to drop out of school but the sheer depression from _him_ leaving and the pain he went through are still engraved in his heart and mind and he was of no help to his mother.

He closed his eyes and tried to mute the sound entering the paper thin walls of his shabby bedroom.

The moment he had opened his eyes to reality, he thought that he could just imagine that his world was beautiful the same way he did before. _If I did it before, it should be easy now._ He had that mindset as he tried to twist his memories into something good. He tried to change it but he realized that no matter how hard he tried to distort his painful memories, he can never be the same person again. He was already exposed to the pain and he can never turn back to the same boy that he once was. _The boy who held too tight._

The Baekhyun who was full of hope is now full of despair. He wanted to escape that despair. He thought that he could get help if he really wanted to. He found one and he used that help until now.

He popped a few pills into his mouth and swallowed it quickly.

“I promise!” It was his mother. “I’ll give you the money when I get my pay! Please be patient. I’ll pay you for sure!”

_It should take effect a few minutes later._

“Promise? How many months are you going to promise me that you’ll pay me?!” This time, it was the usurer. He came too often that Baekhyun found his voice all too familiar.

_The voices will drown soon, Baekhyun._

“I’ll really pay you this time. Let’s just have a little patience and I’m going to pay it all.”

“Don’t lie to me! If you’re going to pay me, give me the money now! Patience my ass! I’ve been patient for many years and all you do is promise that you’ll pay me! I’ve had enough, lady!”

_Breathe. It’s okay. It will be gone eventually._

“I really promise that I’ll give back what I’ve borrowed once I get my pay. Give me this last chance, please… I really don’t have anything at the moment.” 

“You do have something… your son.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen him before. The boy looks pretty, I could use him in business!”

“I don’t understand…”

“Why don’t you use your son to pay me instead?”

_Everything’s going to be silent soon. Calm down._

“I’m sorry but I’d sell everything except for my son. I, in no way, would sell my son! He’s the only thing that I have!”

Baekhyun heard a loud thud from outside and he was quick to cover his ears as he tucked his face between his chest and folded knees.

_It’s no use. Why isn’t it working?_

“You can’t pay me with money anymore! You know that! Why won’t you just give me that one last thing you have?!”

“No… not my Baekhyun.”

He could clearly hear his mother sobbing so he pressed his hands against his ears harder, to prevent hearing what’s happening outside.

_No. Go away. I don’t want to hear anything._

“Give the boy to me right now or I’ll do what I can to get him.”

“No… please… give me one more day and I’ll really pay you…”

“You know well that you can’t get enough money to pay me. Give him to me now or I’ll take necessary measures to get him!”

 _It’s not enough. I should drink more._

Baekhyun took in a handful of pills, breathing heavily and sweating badly as another one of his mother and her usurer’s fights unfolded beyond his room’s door but this time, it was getting more serious.

“One more day… please…”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide as he covered his ears. _He didn’t want to hear his mom crying_. He bit his lips until they were bleeding. He was trying to return to his solitude but _it wasn’t working._

“Get out of my way!”

“No… no please, not my Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun’s door suddenly slammed open. He saw the usurer keen on approaching him while he was being pulled away by his crying mother. He shut his eyes close at the sight of her. He didn’t like the idea of his mother in pain because he knew well how it hurts. He knew it too well.

“Take everything but Baekhyun!”

“Get away from me!”

Baekhyun heard another thud, louder than the first one. He opened his eyes in worry, only to see his mother writhing in pain on the ground.

“Mom…” He called and immediately ran to his mother.

Before he could reach her though, he was punched in the gut and he fell.

_Ah, this reminds me of my youth…_

“Mom…” He continued to call and the usurer kicked him to unconsciousness.

_Will he be there to save me again?_

Baekhyun’s eyes were closing when he saw a figure, hitting the usurer hard on the face.

_Is that you…?_

Just when the figure was too close to be recognized, his vision suddenly blurred and everything went black.

**_ASH_ **

White.

Everything was white.

He was brought back to consciousness and the only thing that surrounded him was white. There was a white ceiling. There were white walls. Everything was white.

Baekhyun turned his head to the right and he was almost blinded by the bright sunlight coming from the open window. He then turned to the left and he saw his mother sleeping soundly on the white sofa in the room he’s in.

_Where am I?_

Baekhyun looked down and he saw that he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. He instantly had a guess of where he is. He only needed confirmation so he raised his hand and saw that he was indeed connected to some machine.

_Ah, so I’m in the hospital._

“Baekhyun…” His mom called, “You’re awake.”

He only nodded at his mother and she walked to him with a smile. _Is she happy? Why?Didn’t the usurer just asked her to pay already?_

“You two are already awake!” _Who was that?_ Baekhyun and his mother turned to the door where the voice came from and there stood a tall man, probably a few years older than him, wearing a white coat.

“Doctor Oh! Good morning!” His mother greeted the man and looked at him after, “Baekhyun, greet Doctor Oh! We’re greatly indebted to him!”

“Indebted?”

“He saved us yesterday! Don’t you remember?” _Yesterday?_

“Good thing I was just next door to visit a patient and I was able to sense that something was going on in the neighboring house.”

_Oh, so it wasn’t **him** …_

“Our arguments can get a little loud…” His mother looked down with a sad face, “But thank you, doctor. For saving us and for helping us pay our debts.”

“Help us?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows met. _Why is he helping us?_

“He offered paying half of our debts and suggested that we sell our house so that we can pay the other half.” His mother informed.

“Where… will we live?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’ll be living with me.” The man, Doctor Oh, said, “You’ll only be taking care of my house. I’m barely home because of work so I needed someone to take care of my house. That will be your way to pay me back.”

_It’s weird._

_Why is he being nice to strangers like us?_

“Thank you so much, Doctor Oh!” His mother bowed repeatedly in gratitude but Baekhyun still felt like something was wrong.

“Why are you doing… this?” Baekhyun questioned.

Doctor Oh smiled at him softly, “The moment I helped you back there, I already considered you as my patient. I saw the bottles of pills in your room and I know how unhealthy you are becoming mentally. Also, Mrs. Byun have informed me of your past while you were still asleep. As a doctor, I don’t want to fail my job and I genuinely want to help you. So I decided that the first step to helping you is a change of atmosphere.”

_Ah, so it’s actually for his personal gain._

_He probably wants to look like some hero by helping someone like us._

“I agreed to this because I felt bad that I wasn’t able to notice your pain…” His mother held his hands tightly, “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

_It’s not your fault, Mom._

“This is good for the both of us. Let’s try it, okay?”

“When you are discharged, you’re going to start a new life.” _A new life?_ “So let’s start letting go of the painful past today, one at a time, okay?”

Baekhyun looked at his mother and at Doctor Oh.

_There’s nothing wrong with trying to have a new life, right?_

_This might be a chance for me to bring back the old Baekhyun._

“Okay.”

_I’ll start letting go._

**_AZURE_ **

A deep sigh came out from Baekhyun’s lips as he dropped the huge blue box on the bed that was now his. He scanned the whole room and sighed again, “Well at least this was better than my old room.”

His new room was small but it was enough for him. It had two doors, one that leads outside and one that leads to the bathroom. The closet was also small but he wasn’t one to complain since he doesn’t have much clothes with him to store inside anyway. The bed was old and beside it was a dusty table and atop was an equally dusty lamp. The walls were painted baby blue and there were some cracks across it but Baekhyun didn’t mind. _This is my new start._

He breathed in and almost sneezed at the amount of dust he inhaled. He puffed air into his cheeks and looked up, the ceiling catching his attention. It was filled with stickers of stars that seemed like they were glowing in the dark. He sighed for the third time since he entered the room, “And someone has to remove those.” _Why is it there in the first place?_

Baekhyun heard a faint knock on his door which was followed by Doctor Oh’s voice, “Baekhyun? Mrs. Byun prepared lunch.”

“Yes! I’m coming, Doctor Oh!” He replied and glanced at his new room one last time before opening the door. He saw Doctor Oh waiting for him to come out. He looked at him with worry visible in his eyes.

“I hope the room is fine. I didn’t get the chance to clean it up.”

“Did someone stay there before?” Baekhyun asked.

Doctor Oh can only shrug, “I’m not really sure who they were but a family once lived here. I don’t know if they moved out or something but this place was suddenly on sale so I bought it since it was nice and all.”

“I guess a kid stayed in my room.” Baekhyun said.

“Hm, maybe.” Doctor Oh nodded and they both went downstairs to the dining room.

The moment he saw his mother preparing lunch, something inside him felt light. His heart, maybe? He wasn’t sure but it felt… _light_.

If he knew that slowly letting go would take off the heaviness in his heart, he should’ve let go a long time ago.

“By the way, you can call me ‘hyung’ from now on, Baekhyun.” Doctor Oh said with a wink before sitting down.

He stared at Doctor Oh’s back for a long time. _Hyung… that sounds nice._

“Baekhyun!” His mother called him, “Don’t just stand there! Come join Sehun and me eat lunch!”

“Sehun?” Baekhyun asked as he sat down right next to Doctor Oh.

“Oh, that’s my name.” Doctor Oh pointed to himself and started placing the chicken on all of their plates, “Thank you for the food, Mrs. Byun.”

“You deserve more. Thanks, Sehun.” His mother placed another chicken on Doctor Oh’s plate and his as well, “Eat more food, kids!”

Doctor Oh laughed together with his mother and Baekhyun thought, _this is it._

_It’s the official start of my new life. A new life with hyung and mom._

**_GOLDENROD_ **

“Are you sure you’ll remove it on your own?” Doctor Oh pointed to the stickers on the ceiling.

“Yes, Doctor Oh…” Baekhyun set up the ladder that he and Doctor Oh took from the basement and turned to Doctor Oh, “I can do it on my own.”

“I told you to call me ‘hyung’ from now on!” Doctor Oh corrected with a pout, “You really don’t want hyung to help you?”

“You’re really weird.” Baekhyun commented, “But yes, I’m really fine.”

Doctor Oh sighed, “Okay. Be careful, alright?”

Baekhyun only nodded and started climbing the ladder, removing the stars one by one. He took the stickers off with ease, pulling them lightly and letting them fall on the ground right after. Out of curiosity, he counted each of the stars as he removed them – there were sixty-one _._

Once finished, he went down the ladder and looked up. _Now… how would I remove the marks of the stars in the ceiling?_ Baekhyun decided to try scrubbing it the next day and proceeded to picking up the stickers scattered on the floor. This time, out of boredom, he counted each of the stars as he picked them up – there were sixty. 

_Well that’s weird. Weren’t there sixty one?_

Baekhyun shrugged it off, thinking that he might’ve counted it wrong. He went outside his room to throw the stars in the trash bin downstairs. _When I get money, maybe I’ll buy a trash bin for my room. It’s not that expensive._

Baekhyun sighed, _There’s still a long way to go before I get to earn my own money though. I need to get better first._

He went back to his room and he frowned when he saw a small star on the floor, the sixty-first star. _Was this here before? Why didn’t he see it?_

Baekhyun picked it up and saw a small handwritten “B” on the star. _I don’t remember seeing this a while ago…? This is weird._

For the second time, Baekhyun just shrugged it off. The letter wasn’t that big anyway, maybe he missed it while he was removing the stars. He went outside again and threw the star in the trash bin. Downstairs, he saw his mother happily sweeping the floor and Doctor Oh who was busy reading the newspaper. His mom noticed him standing in front of the stairs so she greeted him and he just smiled at her. _Doctor Oh said it’s a good thing to try smiling again._

“Do you want some snacks, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I’m fine. I just threw something.”

“Do you want me to buy a trash bin for your room?” His mother offered.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll buy one for myself soon.” Baekhyun rejected.

His mother only nodded and he went back to his room. This time, Baekhyun was surprised to see his window open. _It wasn’t open a while ago…_

Baekhyun walked to his window and closed it, _It must’ve been the wind._

**_IVORY_ **

By evening, Baekhyun already finished unpacking his things. His clothes were neatly placed in the closet and his desk was already free from dust, some of his things placed on top of it together with the lamp. His bed sheets were changed to white and he had the floor swept and mopped. The only thing he needed to do was to erase the star marks on his ceiling. He thought about letting it be but he still planned to clean it first thing in the morning.

“Baekhyun?” His mother knocked and opened the door, “Have you finished cleaning?”

“Yes, mom.” Baekhyun replied, “I just need to take a bath.”

“Okay! I’m going to prepare dinner now. Don’t take too long in the bath!” His mother reminded him and left.

The door closed with a soft click and Baekhyun took it as sign to grab his towel and toiletries and entered the bathroom to take a bath.

**_ECRU_ **

Baekhyun got out of the shower after five minutes.

He opened his closet to get his shirt and sweatpants when he saw a familiar object lying on top of his folded clothes – the sixty-first star.

_Didn’t I throw this a while ago?_

Baekhyun took the star and inspected it.

Similar to the star he threw a few hours ago, it was small and it has the letter “B” written on it. 

_It really is the sixty-first star…_

_Why is it here?_

_This is really weird…_

_Why am I suddenly feeling like…_

Baekhyun slowly looked behind him and he saw his window slightly open.

_Why is it open…?_

Baekhyun walked to the window carefully. He was about to reach for the handles of the window when someone suddenly knocked on his door.

“Baekhyun?”

_Hyung…_

“Dinner’s ready!”

Baekhyun looked at his closed door for a moment then turned his attention back to the opened… _window._

_Why is it closed now?_

“Baekhyun…?” Doctor Oh called again.

_Maybe it was just my imagination…_

“Baekhyun? Are you inside?” _Oh, hyung is still outside._

“Yes! I’m just putting on my clothes!” Baekhyun grabbed his shirt and sweatpants, quickly putting them on. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay.” Doctor Oh said, “I’m going down now. Come down soon!”

“Yes hyung!” Baekhyun answered.

After putting on his clothes, Baekhyun looked at the small star that he was still holding. _But how did this really get in here? In my closet, even?_

Baekhyun looked at his closed window. He stared at it for a long time, thinking whether what he saw was real or really just a figment of his imagination.

_It seemed real…_

Baekhyun held the star tightly in his fist.

_What’s happening to me?_

_Is this an after-effect of the pills?_

_Why now?_

“Baekhyun?”

_Mom…_

“What’s taking you so long? Sehun said you we’re just putting on your clothes. It’s been minutes since then. Are you okay?”

“Sorry. I’m fine, mom! I’m coming out right now.” Baekhyun apologized.

He put the star on his desk and went outside his room.

Before he fully closed his door, he glanced one more time at his window and his face paled. _It was open… and there was someone…_ And suddenly, Baekhyun was hauled in darkness.

**_NOIR_ **

Voices.

A male voice.

A female voice.

Baekhyun could hear voices but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes so he only listened. He listened as his mother and Doctor Oh continued with their conversation, both not aware that he was already awake.

“What do you think, Sehun? Is it really getting worse?” _Mom…_

“I’m not sure but this is really disappointing…” _Hyung…_

“I thought he was really keen on having a new life… but… but… I guess he still feels the pain, I don’t know what to do.” _I really want to have a new life…_

“I didn’t expect he’d still continue taking those pills. He did say that he will try to work things out.” _I wasn’t taking pills anymore._

“What should we do, Sehun?” _Trust me…_

“I think a change of atmosphere isn’t enough.” _No, it’s all that I need…_

“Should we bring him to rehabilitation center?”

_No…_

“No…”

Baekhyun felt a hand wrapped around his own, “Baekhyun! You’re awake!”

“Mom… I don’t want to go…” Baekhyun weakly said, eyes fluttering open.

“It’s for your own good, Baekhyun.” His mother kissed his hand, “I can’t watch you take painkillers or whatever it is that you take every day just because you’re in pain.”

“I wasn’t…”

“But Sehun and I saw a bottle of pills inside your room…” _I swear, I wasn’t. Maybe you saw it wrong! I’m not taking them anymore! Believe me!_ “You even fainted… it’s not good for your health, Baekhyun.”

“Listen to Mrs. Byun. Fainting is already a bad sign, Baekhyun.”

“That’s not it, hyung…” Baekhyun argued, “I fainted because…”

“Because…?”

“Because…” The memory of what happened before he fainted flashed like a vivid movie inside his head and his eyes widened, “There’s… there’s someone…”

“Someone?”

Baekhyun abruptly sat down and looked around, shaking in fear.

The familiar blue walls. The familiar ceiling marked with stars. The familiar window that once opened and revealed someone…

“A ghost!” Baekhyun yelled.

“A ghost?”

“We need to get out of here!” _I need to get out of here…_

“Calm down, Baekhyun. There’s no ghost in here.”

“No…” Baekhyun shook his head repeatedly, “No, mom. There is. He’s going to get me! I have to get out of here…” _He’s going to kill me…_

“I think this is an effect of the pills.”

“No, hyung… it’s true! I saw him!” _He was looking at me! He was looking through the window and he was staring at me!_

“Baekhyun…”

“I have to get out of here!” Baekhyun grabbed his mother’s shoulder, “Mom, help me! I don’t want to die!”

“Baekhyun, you won’t die…” Doctor Oh held him down and Baekhyun struggled to get away from his hold.

He kept on screaming but Doctor Oh didn’t let go of him until he was tired of fighting his tight grip.

Baekhyun eventually lost energy and he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness.

_Why won’t you believe me?_

_What I’m saying is real…_

And he was pulled back into sleep.

**_OLDLACE_ **

A poke.

Another poke.

“Baekhyun-ah…” An unfamiliar deep voice called his name and Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, “Oh! You’re awake!”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew large at the sight of another man infront of him, “W-who are you?!”

The man smiled but Baekhyun moved away from him until he was on the edge of his bed, “I’m asking you! W-who are y-you?”

“I’m a ghost.” The man stated and moved closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was quick to avoid the man and he fell from his bed, immediately crawling to the corner to hide from the ghost even though he knew it was futile.

He closed his eyes shut, wishing for the ghost to be gone. He wished that it was only his imagination. He wished that what Doctor Oh said was actually true, that it was just the pill’s effect.

_But he was here…_

_He’s right in front of me…_

_I’m going to die…_

_I’m going to…_

Baekhyun felt lips press on his forehead and his eyes fluttered open.

“It’s me, Baekhyun-ah.”

_Why does it feel like this has happened before…?_

“It’s Chanyeol.”

_Chanyeol…_

**_CHERRY BLOSSOM_ **

_“Who’s there?” Baekhyun looked around his dark room and he saw a figure walk straight at him, “W-who are you?”_

_Baekhyun pressed himself against the headboard of his bed, “D-don’t come near me!”_

_He closed his eyes shut, wishing for the person to be gone although he knew it was futile because the person was there. The person was right in front of him._

_“Please… go a-”_

_Baekhyun felt lips press on his forehead._

_“It’s me, Baekhyun-ah.” He felt two hands hold his cheeks, “It’s just me. Chanyeol.”_

**_SCARLET_ **

“Chanyeol…?” Baekhyun stared at the man before him.

_He’s here…_

_Chanyeol is here…_

_With me…_

Chanyeol held his cheeks with both hands, “Yeah. It’s just me. Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun noticed then – his eyes, his nose, his lips, his hair. _Everything screamed that he was Chanyeol. He was Park Chanyeol. The boy who saved me. From everything._

**_FAWN_ **

_Whispers were supposed to be soft – people were supposed to be quiet when whispering to prevent others from hearing what they’re saying. But the people surrounding Baekhyun seemed to forget the essence of whispering. They were covering their mouths as they spoke to another person and they were acting as if they were whispering but what they’re actually doing is blurting out noise that they meant for him to hear._

_Baekhyun wanted to go home but he patiently sat on the bench. He waited silently for his mother who was brought to the police station for interrogation._

_A few hours ago, she argued with the owner of the ice cream parlor asking why she was forbidden to buy ice cream and the owner decided to report her to the cops for making a scene._

_Baekhyun thought that it was all his fault._

_He shouldn’t have looked at the ice cream the kid was holding._

_He shouldn’t have showed his mother that he wanted one too._

_That way, his mother would’ve continued walking until they reached home._

_But no. He still did the things he shouldn’t have._

_And now, he was sitting alone. He was forced to listen to all the harsh words coming out from other people’s mouths._

_“His mother made a scene again…”_

_“I know right. Their family is getting famous recently.”_

_“She should’ve just stayed home with her kid and rot there peacefully or maybe go to where her husband is hiding. But that would be risky for the three of them.”_

_“You’re right. That kid’s father… he’s a murderer isn’t he?”_

_“Yes! I heard from my neighbor that his father stabbed the victim fourteen times!” **Lies.** _

_“God! That’s scary! Didn’t the victim have a child?”_

_“Apparently, from what I’ve heard, he was a single father with a daughter.” **More lies.**_

_“Ah! No wonder there was no issue in the victim’s side! There probably was no one to avenge for his death. Poor kid.” **You don’t know anything.**_

_“True! I also heard the kid was almost killed. Good thing the cops arrived on time!” **Stop believing in baseless rumors.**_

_“What if it runs in their family?”_

_“Then, we should get away from their family immediately. They might-”_

_The voices slowly faded away and all Baekhyun heard was the soft playing of the piano. He looked up and he saw Chanyeol standing in front of him, smiling as if there was nothing wrong._

_He frowned and tried to take the headphones off but Chanyeol was holding them in place, not letting him remove it from his ears._

_“Nice song, right?” Chanyeol mouthed and his thumb wiped the tears Baekhyun didn’t know was there gently, “Stop crying. You’ll get ugly.”_

_Baekhyun chuckled when Chanyeol made a funny face._

_Chanyeol took it as a sign and moved his hands away from the headphones, deeming that he won’t remove it anymore. Chanyeol sat next to him and pulled him to rest his head on his shoulders._

_Ever since **that** day, Chanyeol has been his anchor._

_At first, he was guilty for holding on to Chanyeol. It was just wrong. He thought that it was wrong to be friends with the boy his father almost killed. He thought that it would hurt Chanyeol to see him, the son of the man who killed his father._

_But Chanyeol proved him wrong._

_Ever since the day that Chanyeol saved him from those guys who beat him up, Chanyeol slowly broke his way through Baekhyun’s walls. No matter how high Baekhyun had set his walls up, Chanyeol was ready to climb it. He was always there right whenever Baekhyun needed him._

_When the kids took his lunch during break time, Chanyeol was there to scare them off and take it, only to bring it back to Baekhyun._

_When the kids intentionally threw the chalk dust on his hair during dismissal time, Chanyeol was there to joke around saying, “Oh! We have the same hair!”_

_When the mothers at the playground won’t let him play with their kids, Chanyeol was there to bring him to a playground an old couple once set for their son when he was still a child._

_When he got sick and skipped class for a week, Chanyeol was there to leave handouts inside his locker, leaving a note that it was from his notes when he was in the same grade as Baekhyun._

_When the pain got through Baekhyun and he locked himself up in his room to end it once and for all, Chanyeol came entering through his window, scaring the hell out of him before he kissed his forehead and showed Baekhyun that he was there. **He was always there for me.**_

_“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispered, making sure that it was as soft as a whisper should be, “Thank you for everything, Chanyeol.”_

**_ARSENIC_ **

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol’s sweet smile turned bitter, “I lived here.”

“But Doctor Oh lives here,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed, “Are you two related?”

“Baekhyun, I told you already…” Chanyeol’s smile turned sad and Baekhyun’s heart ached at how he saw three emotions in him in the short period of time that they have seen each other again – the last two emotions being something that Baekhyun didn’t want to see in him.

_Why is he sad?_

“I’m already dead.” Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun frowned, “Dead…?”

“Yes, I’m a ghost…”

“H-how?”

_Why are you dead…?_

_You can’t be dead._

_I need you…_

“It’s funny how I’ve stopped you multiple times when you’ve tried to end your life.” Chanyeol laughed but Baekhyun was sure that it was empty. _He was empty._ “I didn’t know I’d do that myself. But you weren’t there to stop me.”

“I’m sorry…” Baekhyun felt his eyes water as he reached for Chanyeol’s face, stopping right before his palms can touch Chanyeol’s cheeks. _What if he disappears if I touch him?_

Chanyeol quickly understood why Baekhyun suddenly stopped and his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks moved to Baekhyun’s hands, placing them gently on his face. 

“Can I… touch you?”

“You already are…”

“You wouldn’t disappear?” Baekhyun asked, quickly pulling his hands away.

Chanyeol held his hands again and looked straight in his eyes, “I wouldn’t…”

“Are you sure?” _I don’t want to lose you again. Not when you’re finally here…_

“Yes. I’ll always be here.” Chanyeol leaned close to Baekhyun.

“You’ll always be here?”

Chanyeol moved closer.

“I promise that I will…”

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s lips brushing against his.

“You’ll never leave me again?”

“I won’t ever leave you again…”

“Even if I hold you?”

“Even if you hold me.”

“What if I close my eyes?”

“When you open them, I’ll still be with you.”

Baekhyun slowly closed his eyes and he let Chanyeol’s soft lips press against his, their lips fitting perfectly against each other.

Chanyeol pulled away and Baekhyun opened his eyes.

_He’s still here…_

“I’ll never leave your side again,” Chanyeol said, his hand making its way on Baekhyun’s face, wiping his tears away, “But I know you’ll leave me someday.”

 _No, I won’t._ “What do you mean?”

“I have been punished.” Chanyeol placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s, “I am stuck here forever. I can’t go to heaven nor to hell. I think this is my purgatory.”

“I… I don’t understand.” Baekhyun cupped his face, “Why are you punished?”

“I killed my mother.” Tears trickled down Chanyeol’s cheek and Baekhyun was quick to wipe them away, “You know, the pain of being away from you hurt me so much and at that moment, I was… I thought that it was all her fault and I got really mad at her… all the anger I’ve felt for years, I let it all out on her.”

_Don’t cry…_

“Then I got back to my senses… and I realized that I killed my own mother. I was so guilty that time, I didn’t know what to do. I kept on apologizing to her dead body. I was so lost. I felt like a child who broke his mother’s vase… but this time, it’s not a vase that I broke… it was my own mother. So I killed myself.” Chanyeol was breaking down. It was as if it’s the first time that has let out all his feelings ever since he died. Baekhyun felt himself crying as well.

_Please… don’t cry._

“And when I’m dying, I’ve thought of you.” Chanyeol caressed his cheeks with longing and Baekhyun wanted to show how much he longed for him too. “I’ve thought of everything about you. _About us_. And I started to think differently again… the same way when I killed my mother. I didn’t feel guilty anymore. I thought that she deserved it. She deserved it for breaking us apart.” 

_I don’t want to see you hurting…_

“Now, I can only ever think of our memories and the memories of my mother’s death. The rest of my memories… they were erased.” Chanyeol looked at him with so much frustration and Baekhyun just wanted to put all his worries away.

_But… erased? His memories were erased?_

“Our memories are beautiful but I want to remember the rest of my memories.” 

_But how…? How can Chanyeol get all his lost memories?_

“And I don’t want to see you leave me someday…” Chanyeol hugged him so tight that Baekhyun couldn’t breathe but he let him. _If that’s what will make him feel at ease. Even just a little bit._ “…Even if I’ve left you before.”

 _I won’t leave…_ “You’re finally here. Why would I leave you?”

“We both know that you’d eventually die and go to heaven and… I’m just stuck here, remembering our memories and hurting because you’re not here anymore.” Chanyeol’s heartbeat was fast. The desperation in his voice was evident and Baekhyun could feel his heart getting heavy at the thought that what Chanyeol was saying was correct.

_I don’t want you to experience the pain that I’ve felt…_

_I don’t want you to know the pain of being left by someone…_

“I love you so much, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol confessed.

 _I love you too…_ Baekhyun wanted to say but he allowed Chanyeol to continue what he was going to say. That’s what Chanyeol needed. He needed someone to listen. And Baekhyun knew that he was the perfect person for that. 

“And it would be selfish of me to ask you to help me.”

_What can I do to help?_

“So I won’t.” Chanyeol pulled away from the hug and he saw the sadness in his eyes. Even if he’s not saying it, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was sad.

_Is there a way for you to remember and to get out of this punishment?_

“I’d just enjoy the time we’ll have together.” Chanyeol smiled at him, it was as if just being with him in this lifetime was already enough.

_But it’s not enough!_

Baekhyun wanted to be with him even in the afterlife. He wanted to be with Chanyeol forever. He doesn’t want to let go anymore and he knew that Chanyeol feels the same. What happened years ago will not happen again. The misery of not being with each other will not happen again. _Never._

But why isn’t Chanyeol going to ask for his help?

“Baekhyun, I know what you’re thinking…” Chanyeol said, fixing the fringe covering Baekhyun’s eye. “I don’t want you to go through what you’ve went through before. Not again. That’s why I’m not asking for your help.”

“What do I have to do?” Baekhyun still asked.

“Baekhyun, you don’t really need to know.” Chanyeol rejected his help, “I don’t want you to regret anything. I want you to live happily from now on. You’ve had enough judgements from other people in this lifetime.”

“Just tell me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun insisted.

“This will hurt your mom. She might not accept that…” Chanyeol trailed off and Baekhyun was starting to feel confused. _What does he mean?_

“She might not accept that what?” Baekhyun questioned, “And hurt my mom? Chanyeol, you’ve hurt your mom countless of times for me ever since we were kids. Both emotionally and physically. I don’t think I can’t do that to my mom too!”

“No, Baekhyun. You wouldn’t. I know how much you love your mom.” Chanyeol argued, “My family has been fucked up ever since so we never really had much bond to begin with.”

“Tell me what I have to do, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun repeated.

“It would hurt you too.” Chanyeol tried to convince him into dropping the idea, “I don’t want you to be hurt, Baekhyun.”

“You’ve been my anchor ever since, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun started, “You always saved me ever since we were kids and now, I think it’s time for me to pay back all the things you did for me.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Let me be your anchor now.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and he held it tight with no intention of letting go, “I love you too. So much. And I don’t want you to be stuck here forever. So please, Chanyeol. Trust me and tell me what I have to do.”

Chanyeol sighed and looked down, “I’m going to tell you but remember that you can always back out from doing it. I bet you will the moment I tell you what.”

“No, I won’t.” Baekhyun denied.

“It’s… you have to kill someone.” Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun’s surprised eyes, “But you don’t have to do it, Baekhyun. You really don’t.”

“No, continue.” Baekhyun urged him and Chanyeol sighed again before he continued.

“You have to find a body… a body where my soul can transfer. But before I can transfer, you have to kill them first. You have to cut their throat open. It’s the same way dad died. The way how your dad killed mine.” Chanyeol looked away, “That way, I can have a new life and I can retrieve my memories and when I die, I won’t be stuck anymore. But you really don’t have-”

“I’ll do it.” Baekhyun firmly announced.

“What?” Chanyeol looked confused. He was sure that Baekhyun would say no the moment he told him what he’s supposed to do but he didn’t expect this reaction.

“I’ll do it.” Baekhyun repeated, standing up and pulling Chanyeol up with him. He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and tiptoed to place a chaste kiss on his lips, “If that’s what I have to do to help you, then so be it.”

“But… you’d be like your father.” Chanyeol held his hands on his face and put them down, “If people knew you killed, they’ll judge you… just like before.”

“That’s why I shouldn’t let them know.” Baekhyun said with determination.

“Baekhyun… I’m not sure…” Chanyeol pulled him close and hugged him, whispering softly to his ears, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Just trust me Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hugged him back, “Trust me the same way I trusted you before.”

**_CERULEAN_ **

Blue.

Chanyeol’s eyes were blue that day and Baekhyun wasn’t really prepared when he saw the first man who might have the perfect body for Chanyeol to transfer to.

A week after Chanyeol had come back to his life, his mother started to become sick because he insisted on staying home and not getting the therapy that Doctor Oh offered. Her doctor said that the stress isn’t good for her health and that Baekhyun should just do what his mother asked of him but he still remained defiant, head only focused on finding the right body for Chanyeol.

His mother was now confined in a hospital and he stayed with her everyday. Not forgetting to go home when his mother was sleeping just to check what the color of Chanyeol’s eyes were – the color that will tell him who can be the perfect body for Chanyeol.

Today, it was blue.

And the nurse wearing a blue uniform caught his attention.

_I’d get the body for Chanyeol today._

He followed the nurse and much to his luck, the nurse was carrying objects that can be used as weapon and it seemed like the nurse was heading to some place where there are only a few people, if not none.

Baekhyun followed the nurse until he reached a room, it seemed to be the morgue, and when he confirmed that no one was inside aside from the nurse and dead bodies, he entered and quickly locked the door.

He earned the nurse’s attention, “You’re not allowed in here, sir.”

“I know…” Baekhyun’s hands were shaking at the realization that _this is it._

_I’m going to kill someone._

_It’s okay Baekhyun. It’s okay._

_This is all for Chanyeol._

_Think of Chanyeol._

_Think of being together with him until you both grow old._

_Think of being with him… forever._

“Then why are you here, sir?”

“I just…” Baekhyun walked to the nurse carefully, “I was kind of lost, you see.”

“Oh, you should just follow the green line, sir.” The nurse placed the tray he’s holding down and walked past Baekhyun, ready to show him the way.

Baekhyun took it as a chance to grab one sharp object from the tray and follow the man.

“Wait…” Baekhyun called the nurse who was almost near the locked door, “Don’t leave me here with these creepy dead bodies…”

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. I didn’t know you were scared.” The nurse walked to him and bowed in apology. Baekhyun seized the opportunity to stab his nape with the sharp object he was holding.

The nurse yelled in pain when Baekhyun pulled the object out. He fell on the floor, blood gushing out of his nape but Baekhyun didn’t stop. Instead, he straddled the nurse down and pierced the object through the nurse’s throat.

“S-spare me…” The nurse tried to plead but Baekhyun only pulled the object out, thick dark red liquid staining his clothes as blood spurted out of the nurse’s throat.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologized, looking at the nurse’s tag which read _Kim Minseok,_ “But I have to do this for someone.”

The nurse wasn’t able to speak anymore as he already lost his consciousness. Baekhyun watched as blood continued to flow out of Minseok’s throat. The floor already flooding with blood oozing from Minseok’s nape and throat.

Baekhyun didn’t know why but he felt his fingers making their way to Minseok’s throat and he used them to wipe the blood, only to bring them to his nose to smell the blood. It smelled like metal. Like iron. And Baekhyun didn’t know why but he found the smell _nice._

Baekhyun tried his best to bring Minseok back to their house without anyone suspecting that it was a dead body.

He wrapped a scarf around Minseok’s neck and carried him on his back on the way home. He wore a mask to prevent other people from recognizing him just in case.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Chanyeol in the living room. It seemed like he was waiting for him and Baekhyun smiled, “I’m home.”

Chanyeol turned to him with a smile on his face but it was quickly turned into a frown, “Baekhyun… who’s that?”

“I killed him.” Baekhyun said, walking to Chanyeol with Minseok on his back, “He was wearing blue and the color of your eyes today was blue! Maybe he has the perfect body, Chanyeol… what should we do next?”

“I have to drink the blood from his wound.” Chanyeol blankly stated, looking at Baekhyun with worry, “How did you kill him? Did you throw your weapon? Did anyone see you?”

Baekhyun shook his head and laid Minseok in front of Chanyeol, “Go ahead! Drink his blood!”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol hesitated.

“Go on, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun urged him with a smile and Chanyeol slowly took the scarf off Minseok’s neck, pressing his throat so blood would come out of the wound. Crimson covered Chanyeol’s hand and he brought it to his lips, deliberating on whether he should or shouldn’t drink the blood.

“I… Baekhyun…” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun just smiled at him, “All my efforts would be for nothing if you don’t drink it, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol didn’t want that so he licked the blood off his hand.

Baekhyun watched in expectation, “Is it working?”

“I’m not sure, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol seemed perplexed as well.

“Don’t you feel anything?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, I’m not.” _It’s not working?_

“Why isn’t it working?” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

“What if… it’s the wrong person?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened and Baekhyun’s too.

“I killed… the wrong person?” Baekhyun looked at Minseok and he started to tremble in fear at the realization that he might’ve really killed the wrong person.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol held his shaking hands and kissed it, “It’s okay. If it failed now, maybe it means we shouldn’t try anymore.”

“But… I killed one guy… who isn’t the right person…” Baekhyun looked at him with fear in his eyes, “Chanyeol… w-what should I do?”

“You should stop.” Chanyeol rubbed his thumb on the back of Baekhyun’s hand as a sign of comfort, “One death is enough…”

_No…_

_I’ve already killed one…_

_I won’t let his death be in vain…_

_I have to find the perfect body for Chanyeol…_

_I have to continue…_

_I have to help Chanyeol…_

_I have to finish what I started._

“Baekhyun…?” Chanyeol called him.

“I’d continue searching for a perfect body, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun announced and Chanyeol’s face dropped, “I have to finish what I started.”

**_FLAVESCENT_ **

Yellow.

The stars were glitter yellow and so were Chanyeol’s eyes.

It has been three days since Minseok’s death and Baekhyun found himself trailing his next victim already. 

He was walking home from the hospital when he saw a man with a flashy yellow bag. _It’s got to be him this time. It needs to be him…_

Like his first murder, Baekhyun wasn’t prepared at all. He had no weapon with him. He had no plans whatsoever. All he have was himself and his strong determination to find the perfect body for Chanyeol.

 _“This is all for Chanyeol. Everything is for Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun whispered to himself like a mantra as he followed the man through the park.

No one was around and without the stars and the lamp posts, it would be very dark. The silence was very eerie and he wondered how the man got the courage to walk through a very creepy atmosphere alone. He was not one to complain though. If the man wasn’t brave enough to walk alone in a place where nobody was around, then Baekhyun wouldn’t have the chance to kill him.

Baekhyun walked fast, closing in on the man until he was almost a meter away from him. He noticed then why the man didn’t seem to bother with his frightening surroundings.

_He’s wearing earphones._

_He’s distracted._

And Baekhyun took it as a chance to get close to the man and attack him. He strangled the man with his own bony hands until he had no strength to stand up.

“H-help…” The man tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper – a whisper that only Baekhyun can hear.

Baekhyun pinned the man down to prevent him from escaping and took his bag in search for an item to stab him with.

_I need to find something…_

_I have to stab him in the throat…_

_There has to be a wound…_

_Or else, Chanyeol can’t drink his blood._

_The blood needs to come out from his wound…_

_I have to find a wea-_

Baekhyun stopped searching when his hands reached a pocket knife deep down the man’s bag. He pulled it out and looked at the man beneath him, “I’m sorry but I have to do this…”

_For Chanyeol._

_Always remember Baekhyun…_

_It’s for Chanyeol._

He unfolded the blade and looked straight to the man’s scared eyes, “This will only take short…”

The blade swiftly penetrated the man’s throat and a string of red made its way to Baekhyun’s face, just below his lips and he licked it away. He pulled the pocket knife out of the man’s throat and his blood started to pool on the ground. The man coughed and more blood came from his mouth. Baekhyun watched as the man slowly die in blood loss before he wrapped a scarf around his neck and carry him home, right where Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol was in his room when he arrived home. He was looking out the window, eyes filled with melancholia. _I don’t want to see you like this…_

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun called and Chanyeol turned to him with a smile – a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. _I’ve found a body for you…_

“So you found someone again…” Chanyeol walked to him and cupped his cheeks, “Are you sure you’re okay, Baekhyun?” _Stop worrying about me…_

“I’m okay, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laid the man on the floor and looked up at Chanyeol, “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered his name with hesitation and he smiled at him with assurance, “What if… this isn’t the right body again? Can we… stop?”

“This is the right body… I’m sure.” Baekhyun took off the scarf and pressed the man’s wound. He wiped the blood that came out from the cut and he brought up his blood-covered hand for Chanyeol to take, “Drink the blood, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun, I-”

Baekhyun didn’t let Chanyeol finish and entered a finger in his mouth, “Trust me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looked at him with fearful eyes and Baekhyun returned his gaze with a hopeful one. After Baekhyun’s urging nod, Chanyeol sucked the blood off his finger.

He held Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled the finger out of his mouth. He stared at Baekhyun who just coaxed him to continue. Chanyeol licked his fingers carefully until the blood was completely washed off his hand. 

“Do you feel anything weird?” Baekhyun asked. _Please work…_

“I…” Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted, “I don’t feel anything, Baekhyun. I’m sorry…”

_No… maybe it just takes long to work?_

_Or is it really the wrong body again?_

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and he looked at him with pleading eyes, “We really don’t have to do this… it’s okay…”

“It’s not okay.” Baekhyun firmly said, pulling his hand away. He started to put the scarf around the man’s neck, ready to store him in the basement.

“Baekhyun, please. Let’s just stop.” Chanyeol grabbed his hand again and he kissed it softly, “Look at you… you’re already becoming… different.”

“I’m not, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand tight, “I won’t stop until we find the right body. I have to do this for you.”

“You don’t have to…” Chanyeol begged.

“I need to.”

**_CYCLAMEN_ **

Pink.

Baekhyun watched as the man in front of him rolled up the sleeves of his pink sweater.

“Your sweater looks good on you.” He complimented and the man, Lee Joonki, turned to him with a blush and only smiled at him.

Since his mother was still confined in the hospital and Doctor Oh had a patient to attend to, he volunteered to take care of showing their old house to a possible buyer.

Despite all the things that’s happening between him and Chanyeol, he still wanted to show his mother and Doctor Oh that he is changing into a better person. That he was different from the miserable boy that he was before. He wanted to prove to them that he didn’t need the treatment that Doctor Oh kept on insisting for him to take.

He’s not going to lie but he felt a pang in his heart at the thought that he was going back to his old home. He almost stopped himself from getting on the train.

But then, he thought that _everything’s already in the past._

He was almost living a good life with his mother and Doctor Oh.

 _I just need to convince them that I’m perfectly fine._

His life was near perfect.

And Chanyeol was the only missing piece in that near perfect life.

He needed Chanyeol to be alive again.

_Chanyeol needs to be human again._

So Baekhyun secretly took the scissors out of his bag and unsuspiciously walked a little too close behind Mr. Lee.

“This house is nice…” Mr. Lee remarked, looking just ahead, “What made you move out?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun hid the scissors behind him when Mr. Lee turned to him to listen to his answer, “We just needed a change in the atmosphere so my mom and I moved.”

Mr. Lee nodded and continued walking.

Baekhyun raised the scissors and waited for the right timing to pierce it through Mr. Lee’s skin.

_One…_

_Two.._

_Three._

He pushed the scissors forward and pierced Mr. Lee’s nape with force. He fell back and Baekhyun quickly wrapped a scarf around his mouth to prevent him from screaming for help.

“W-why? W-why are you d-doing this?” Mr. Lee’s voice was muffled through the scarf but Baekhyun understood a part of it so he answered.

“His eyes are pink today.”

Mr. Lee’s seemed confused but Baekhyun wasn’t one to be considerate so while he had the chance, he stabbed Mr. Lee’s throat with his scissors. He pulled it out after a few seconds, only to push it back down his throat.

Mr. Lee gasped for air until there was none.

His eyes slowly closed and Baekhyun took the scarf off of his mouth and wrapped it around his neck. He cleaned the mess of blood on the floor and on Mr. Lee’s clothes, as well as on his own. He waited for evening to come before he went out of his old house and grabbed a cab to bring him to his new one – the one where he’ll slowly start to build his life again.

He made it look like Mr. Lee was drunk and the driver seemed to believe the act.

It was almost midnight when he reached home and like the first time, Chanyeol was waiting for him at the living area. He was looking far away and Baekhyun knew he was deep in thought.

“Chanyeol…” He called softly, as if he was wary of the people who might hear him even though he knew the house was empty.

“Let’s get this over with…” Chanyeol said, walking to Baekhyun. He helped Baekhyun lay Mr. Lee down the floor. He removed the scarf wrapped around Mr. Lee’s neck and pressed his hand against his wound. Blood seeped out of the wound and when his hand was already filled with blood, he drank it without hesitation.

Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol pressed again, filling his hand with blood for the second time.

“Chanyeol…” He tried to get Chanyeol’s attention but his eyes were focused on the blood he was yet to drink. Baekhyun watched as he drank Mr. Lee’s blood for the second time. Chanyeol pressed for the third time and he was quick to hold his wrist to stop him, “I think that’s enough…”

“No. It’s not.” Chanyeol looked at him. It was then that he noticed his eyes – they were glistening with tears. _Why are you crying?_

“Chanyeol… what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol looked down, tears flowing continuously on the floor, “Chanyeol? Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“No, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol pulled his wrist away from Baekhyun’s hold and the blood he collected with his hand spilled on the floor. He grabbed Baekhyun’s forearm and pulled him harshly.

_Is he angry?_

“I’m not okay. Not a bit.” Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s forearm tightened.

_Why is he angry?_

“Do you see what’s happening?!” Baekhyun winced when Chanyeol held him even tighter but Chanyeol didn’t loosen his grip, “Do you see what’s happening to you?! You’re killing innocent people, Baekhyun!”

“What’s wrong with killing them?!” Baekhyun argued, fighting Chanyeol’s iron grip on his arm, “They’re going to die anyway!”

“What’s happening to you?” Chanyeol pulled him closer, “This is not the Baekhyun I know! You’re not the Baekhyun I helped before! You’re not the Baekhyun I fell inlove with!”

“I threw out that Baekhyun you knew for you!” Baekhyun yelled, his tears now falling from his eyes, “All of the things I’m doing right now, it’s for you, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol’s grip on his arm loosened.

“You don’t have to, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol said weakly, “You don’t have to live your life miserably for me. You don’t have to kill people for me. You don’t need to do anything for me.”

“I don’t have to.” Baekhyun repeated, “But I want to.”

_I want to live my life miserably if it’s for you._

_I want to kill people if it’s for you._

_I want to do everything. If it’s for you._

_If it’s for you, Chanyeol… I’ll gladly do it._

“Baekhyun…” A tear escaped Chanyeol’s eye, “I don’t want you to have regrets.”

“I won’t, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cupped his face and kissed his tears away, “If it’s for you, I wouldn’t regret it. Not one bit. I promise.”

“It hurts me to see you like this…” _Trust me, Chanyeol._

“Just trust me.” Baekhyun’s hands on Chanyeol’s face slowly went down and he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself to kiss Chanyeol. He kissed him slowly. He tried to convey his feelings through the movement of his lips – he wanted him to know that he was scared too but he also wanted Chanyeol to trust him despite his fear because it’s his trust that made him keep going.

_I just need you to trust me._

_And everything will be fine._

When Chanyeol kissed him back, Baekhyun knew.

_Everything will be fine._

**_AMETHYST_ **

Purple.

The sky was like a canvas of purple, blue, red, orange and yellow as the sun slowly set.

 _It was beautiful,_ Baekhyun noted as he talked to Doctor Oh through his newly bought mobile phone. He reminded him to lock up when he got home and not to skip dinner. Baekhyun felt like Doctor Oh was really an older brother – he loved to nag at him every chance he gets. _He’s now family._

“Your mom would be coming home by next week so you better behave and don’t do anything to disappoint her again, okay?” Baekhyun nodded even though he knew Doctor Oh wouldn’t see him, “Also, the sink problem you told me a few days ago, I got a person to fix it and he’ll be coming tomorrow.”

“Noted.” Baekhyun answered and Doctor Oh went back to reminding him about locking up and eating dinner. He chuckled, “You already told that, hyung.”

“Kids these days are forgetful. I have to repeat things over and over again for you to remember.” Doctor Oh complained and Baekhyun smiled.

“You’re only a few years older than me though.”

“Well, I’m coming home tomorrow to check on the sink guy. So you could wait for me or not. Whatever suits your taste. But I know you wouldn’t. Kids these days love to get out and party anyway.” Baekhyun can imagine Doctor Oh shaking his head and he only laughed, “Well, I have a patient to attend to now. Bye.”

Before Baekhyun could say goodbye, Doctor Oh already ended the call.

Right when Baekhyun put his phone inside his pocket, he saw it.

_A purple paper wrapped around a bouquet of flowers._

Baekhyun followed the tall boy holding the bouquet.

_He might be the right body._

As if the world sided with Baekhyun, the boy walked to a narrow and dark street. 

_It seems like it’s a dead end…?_

He stopped when heard a thud.

_What’s that?_

Baekhyun walked closer to where the boy is and he saw the flowers scattered on the ground. The boy was pulling his hair and he yelled, “I just want to die!”

_Maybe he’s really the one?_

The boy kicked the air in frustration before hugging his folded knees, “I just want her to notice me… I just want her to look at me for once but she never did!”

Baekhyun continued to walk closer, scissors already in hand. He’s ready to run and cut the boy’s throat open. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Okay, g-_

“I know you’re there.” Baekhyun stopped when the boy spoke, “If you’re here to kill me, do it quickly while I still want it.” _Okay, I don’t want to miss this opportunity._

Baekhyun started to run towards the boy and impaled his throat with his scissors. He pulled the scissors out and the boy started to cough blood, some even getting on his shirt. He stabbed the boy for the second time and before he could pull the scissors out, he heard a faint voice, “Thank you.”

He went back to pulling the scissors out and blood splattered on his face. He used his free hand to wipe the blood off his face and Baekhyun found himself licking the blood off his hand. _It tastes like iron_. Baekhyun then wondered how Chanyeol felt everytime he was forced to drink someone else’s blood.

_He must’ve felt horrible._

Baekhyun did the usual. He wrapped a scarf around the boy’s neck, carried him on his back and walked home to where Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol did the usual. He removed the scarf, pressed against the wound and filled his hand with blood. He drank it straight and Baekhyun expected something.

He expected something to happen.

And he knows Chanyeol is expecting too.

_But there’s nothing._

Chanyeol’s still under that stupid curse.

Chanyeol’s still not human.

**_BISTRE_ **

Brown.

Chanyeol’s eyes were like the chocolate Mr. Kim was currently holding. His eyes were as brown as the man’s uniform and Baekhyun thought, _he is the one._

His hair was brown. His clothes were brown. Even the thing he’s holding was brown.

_It’s got to be him._

“It seems like it will take an hour and a half to be fixed, Mr. Byun.” Mr. Kim announced from his bathroom. Baekhyun quickly took his scissors out of the drawer and hid it behind him.

He made his way to where Mr. Kim is and started a casual conversation with him, “It’s fine, Mr. Kim. As long as you get to fix it which I know you will.”

“You can just call me Taehyung, Mr. Byun.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun flashed a bright smile, “Call me Baekhyun then.”

Taehyung nodded and Baekhyun watched him do his work. They continued to have a normal conversation until the thirtieth minute. Baekhyun slowly moved closer and invaded Taehyung’s working space.

The moment the long hand of the clock stroke nine, Baekhyun was already right in front of Taehyung. He observed him upclose, working diligently to fix the sink.

It was when the long hand touched twelve that Baekhyun started to attack him. Taehyung bowed down to check the sink one last time and Baekhyun was quick to raise the scissors, only to let it fall down and pierce through Taehyung’s nape.

But Taehyung dodged it by moving away.

“H-how… did you know?” Baekhyun asked.

Taehyung grabbed a tool from his box as his weapon, “I saw the scissors you’re holding through the mirror behind you.”

Baekhyun looked behind him and he was stupid to forget that there was whole body mirror in his bathroom. He was also stupid to look back.

Taehyung was fast. He quickly used the tool to attack Baekhyun, a gash forming almost immediately on his right cheek. But Baekhyun didn’t let the cut get in his way, he continued to aim at Taehyung’s throat. He was able to slash his neck but it was not enough for him to be incapacitated. He tried to kick Taehyung at the gut and he fell down the bathtub. Baekhyun took advantage of Taehyung’s fall and he swiftly pierced the scissors through his throat.

Taehyung tried to take it out of his throat but Baekhyun kept it in place until Taehyung was already weak enough.

Taehyung started to cough blood and Baekhyun finally took the scissors out his throat, crimson staining his white shirt as blood continuously gushed out of Taehyung’s throat.

“Baekhyun...” _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun turned to the door behind him and Chanyeol’s eyes…

_Chanyeol’s eyes were red._

**_CARMINE_ **

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol walked to him and Baekhyun met him halfway, “My eyes… they suddenly turned to red… I don’t know how it happened…”

“But it’s still not midnight. How would it change quickly? It’s just morning…” Baekhyun reached out to Chanyeol’s face. He was scared, Baekhyun knew it.

“I… I don’t know.” Chanyeol lowered his gaze.

“So that means… I killed the wrong person… again.” Baekhyun walked to Taehyung’s lifeless body on the bathtub and murmured, “I’m so sorry, Taehyung.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol called him softly and he felt Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He made eye contact with Chanyeol through the mirror.

“I have to find someone with the color red…” Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol ignored him though and he hissed when Chanyeol started to lick the blood off from his wound. He watched through the mirror as Chanyeol licked the trail of blood from his cheek, down to his jaw, until he reached his neck.

Baekhyun stared at the mess they both were.

He was covered in red and Chanyeol was licking his own blood off.

“Wait…” Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol and turned to face him.

“What is it, Baekhyun?”

_Look at me, Chanyeol._

“Baekhyun…”

“Look at me.” Baekhyun ordered, “Look at me, Chanyeol.”

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked.

“What’s the color of your eyes?”

“Red.”

“What color am I covered in?”

“You’re covered in…” Chanyeol stared at him, trying to understand what he was trying to say and when he did, he quickly shook his head in disapproval, “No, Baekhyun, it can’t be _you_.”

“What if it is me?”

_What if I’m the the perfect body for you?_

“No, Baekhyun. It’s not you.” Chanyeol hugged him tight, “Let’s just forget about everything, okay?”

“No…” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away, grabbing his scissors and positioning it against his throat, “It’s me, Chanyeol. It’s got to be me.”

Everything suddenly clicked in Baekhyun’s head. It _is_ him. The perfect person for Chanyeol to transfer to doesn’t necessarily need to wear the color. It just needs to be associated with it. On the day his eyes were blue, Baekhyun killed a nurse wearing a blue uniform. On the day his eyes were yellow, he watched the night sky filled with yellow lights before he killed the man who’s carrying a yellow bag. On the day his eyes were pink, Baekhyun killed a man wearing a pink sweater. On the day his eyes were purple, Baekhyun walked under the lilac sky and killed a man with the purple-wrapped flowers. Today, his eyes were brown and Baekhyun killed a man wearing a brown jumper. Every color, it was associated with him.

And now, Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly turned red and he was covered with red. He always was. He was already covered with the blood of all the people he had killed.

It was him.

Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly changing color when it’s not yet midnight was already a sign that it was really him.

They kept on searching for the perfect body that he forgot that he himself was qualified to be the perfect body for Chanyeol.

“When you get to transfer to my body,” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, “Always remember that I love you. I love you so much, Chanyeol. And I’m glad to see you again, even if it’s just for a short while.”

Chanyeol kept on shaking his head, his tears are flowing like a river down his cheeks and he was begging Baekhyun not to do it.

But Baekhyun has decided.

He has to.

He pulled the scissors away from his throat, only to push it-

“Baekhyun…?” _Hyung…_ “Baekhyun!”

**_AO_ **

Green.

Everything around him was green.

The walls. The ceiling. The floor. The door. The table. The chair. The bed.

It was all green. And he got sick of staring at it every single day.

Baekhyun really didn’t know how long he’d been here. He lost count of the days. He only drowned in his thoughts of how Chanyeol was. Is it really the end for him? Will he never get to break his curse? Is it really the end for Baekhyun? Will he never get out of this prison? Is it really the end for the both of them? Will they never see each other again?

After Doctor Oh had found him that day, his crimes were discovered. All the bodies at their basement were found and their families who have reported them missing were informed of their tragic deaths.

Baekhyun didn’t end up in jail because Doctor Oh claimed he had mental problems. Instead, he was brought to a mental hospital and was locked up in a small room ever since.

He never got the chance to talk to someone. Not even to his nurse. He only opened his mouth whenever Doctor Oh visited him or whenever he rejected to take the medicine prescribed to him.

His mother never visited.

Maybe she was disappointed that her son turned out like her husband.

Baekhyun didn’t really mind. He thought that he doesn’t have much of a face to show to his mother anyway. He clearly gave her humiliation again. People would start discriminating her and hurting her. Again. It happened before. Baekhyun shouldn’t have let it happen again. But he still did. All for one boy. _Chanyeol._

Sometimes, Baekhyun thought he was stupid.

Most of the time, he felt guilt. All of the crimes he committed, they were all in vain. He wasn’t able to break the curse. He wasn’t able to help Chanyeol.

Everytime, he felt empty.

It’s the end for him.

_So much for having a new life._

Baekhyun looked up, glow-in-the-dark stars decorating his ceiling.

He stared at the stars and he counted them as if he didn’t know how many they were.

_Sixty stars._

Baekhyun then put his hand under his pillow, searching for a small object. When his hand made contact with the object, he grabbed it and took it out.

_Plus one…_

It was the small star from before.

The one with the letter “B.”

Baekhyun placed it against his heart and he closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard the soft click of the door. _I have a visitor._

“Mr. Byun?” His nurse called and he sat up to wave at her. She smiled at him, Baekhyun always thought it was fake but he didn’t mind, and opened the door wide for his visitor to enter, “You have a visitor.”

“Doctor Oh?” Baekhyun looked past her and he froze. It wasn’t Doctor Oh. It was someone else. He was wearing a white coat similar to Doctor Oh’s and his hair was disheveled as if he just woke up.

“Long time no see, Baekhyun.” His lips formed a sinister smirk and Baekhyun visibly shivered, “Miss me?”

“C-Chanyeol?”

“I’ll be leaving you with Mr. Byun, Doctor Park.” The nurse bowed at Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol bowed back. The nurse left and closed the door with another soft click.

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sat on the chair, leg crossing across the other. “How does it feel to stay in this hospital? Are you doing fine?”

“Chanyeol… how did you get here?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shrugged, “I rode my car, obviously.”

“How...?” _How did he get a car? He’s a ghost._

“I turned on the engine and drove here…?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted acting as if he was confused with whatever Baekhyun is trying to imply.

“But… you’re stuck in that house… you’re a ghost…”

“Oh…” Chanyeol snapped his fingers when he finally understood what Baekhyun’s trying to say.

_Oh?_

“I was acting…” Chanyeol chuckled, “You can’t hold ghosts but you got to hold me. Wasn’t that kind of suspicious already?”

 _What?_ “B-but… your eyes… they changed color.”

“You never got to see me change them in a _supernatural way,_ ” Chanyeol laughed at that and continued, “Right? They were just contact lenses.”

 _No… he couldn’t possibly… trick me?_ “That time… when you were peeking through the window…”

“Outside, there’s that thing where I can still step my foot on.” Chanyeol explained, “That’s how.”

_No… don’t believe it, Baekhyun._

_He’s lying._

_He is not Chanyeol._

“How about this star?” Baekhyun showed the star that he hold on to throughout his stay in the hospital, “How did you manage to get it back when I threw it in the trashcan?”

“For that one, I had some help.” Chanyeol turned to the door that opened, revealing Doctor Oh, “And right on schedule. This is Sehun, my colleague. I’m sure you’ve known him already.”

_His what…?_

“Chanyeol, don’t mess up his head even more. Stop playing.” Doctor Oh said with a blank face.

Chanyeol whistled, “I’m not playing. I’m just explaining how we tricked him. You know? So he’ll understand? And maybe he’d compliment my great acting skills. And also how a great kisser I am?”

“You drank all those blood…” Baekhyun still continued to argue.

“It tasted nice.” Chanyeol winked at him, “Thank you for killing people with sweet blood.”

“This is crazy…” Baekhyun looked at Doctor Oh then at Chanyeol who only grinned at him.

“No,” Chanyeol disagreed, “ _You’re_ crazy.”

“If… you’re really alive… why?” Baekhyun could feel his tears falling down his cheeks, “Why did you do all this?”

Chanyeol smiled at that, “Revenge.”

_Revenge?_

“Your father killed mine.” Chanyeol was nonchalant, crossing his arms against his chest, “It’s only fair that I make your life miserable. Now you’re like your dad and you’re stuck here forever.”

“I t-thought you said you loved me…” Baekhyun lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He felt the same pain he felt when Chanyeol left him when they were kids. When Chanyeol was still not there beside him when everyone have started to turn their backs on him.

“I did.” Chanyeol confessed, “Not until your father killed my father.”

_Not until your father killed my father…_

_Not until your father killed…_

_Not until your father…_

_Your father…_

**_COSMIC LATTE_ **

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at Chanyeol who was hysterically laughing at his never-ending tale of revenge. He sighed.

“It’s hopeless.” He told Jongdae, “I thought I could save him once I become a doctor but it’s been three months since I’ve started to attend as his psychiatrist and there are no signs of progress.”

“His memory is twisted.” Jongdae answered, watching with pity as Chanyeol went on about how he deceived Baekhyun. He talked about how he made Baekhyun kill five people and how Baekhyun almost killed himself. “He’s living in some sick fantasy.”

“His father killed my father.” Chanyeol shared.

_No, you killed your own father. My father just tried to cover it all up. But he failed._

“Baekhyun was bullied by everyone and I saved him.”

_No, you were bullied by everyone and I was the one who protected you. I still am._

“We became good friends because of that.”

_We were friends ever since we were born._

“But I left and we were separated.”

_No, I left after you were admitted to this hospital._

“He was depressed his whole life and I watched him be miserable.”

_No, you were depressed. But I wasn’t able to watch you be miserable because I worked hard in order to help you. I worked hard to be where I am right now._

“One day, I asked my colleague, Doctor Oh, to help me get my revenge and I pretended to be a ghost and he killed everyone out of his love for me!”

_No, Sehun is just a patient next door and I love you, yes. But I never killed anyone for you._

“Baekhyun almost killed himself! But he ended up in a mental hospital and after a few months, I visited him and I told him that he killed people for nothing! I killed him the same way his father killed my dad!”

_Please stop. I don’t want to hear how you’ve imagined to kill me. Not again._

“I stabbed him in the throat and his blood stained my face and my clothes. I tasted his blood and it really tasted sweet.”

A tear escaped from Baekhyun’s eye and he held Chanyeol’s hand, “But Chanyeol… don’t you remember me? It’s me, Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun. Don’t you remember?”

Baekhyun didn’t know how many times he asked this question to Chanyeol.

And he didn’t know how many times he got the same answer.

“Stop kidding, Doctor! Baekhyun’s already dead! I killed him!”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the prompter for this wonderful prompt. I hope you’ll how your prompt turned out as much as I liked writing it. Although, I have to admit it’s a little bit of a mess and I just wrote whatever I can write, Second, thank you to my beta! Thank you for helping me. From formulating the plot to editing it and to adding some nice things I haven’t even thought of. Thank you for everything! I think I wouldn’t be able to finish this without you. Third, thank you to the mods! You are very considerate and nice even if I kept on asking for extensions. Thank you for the hardwork for this ficfest~ Fourth (yes, I’m not finished yet lol), thank you to my friends who somewhat helped me too and to EXO (and my other faves) who are just there to inspire me. Lastly, thank you to those who’ll read this story. I hope you like it.


End file.
